Wherever There Is Light, A Shadow Is Cast
by Journal Sketch
Summary: Why does Bill Cipher enjoy looking down on humans, and why is he so interested in Gravity Falls of all places? Sometimes, the people that we care about the most become the triggers that summon our sadness. Update: HOLY CRAP! OVER 1,000 VIEWS PEOPLE WOW DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! I love you guys, BTW. ;)
1. A Box?

**Hey Fallers! After writing the Disney Factory, I figured I'd take a little break from terrifying people, which I had no idea I was apparently so good at doing. So now, I'm writing a story about Bill Cipher's life before he was an insane demon! Also, some of the things I write may shock you. Correction, it will shock you.**

Gravity Falls, Oregon, the only place I ever had that was even close to a home. A strange little town, that holds so many secrets, and is definately overlooked by many.

I'll admit, in my much younger years, I didn't think so. I was found as a baby outside of the Mystery Shack, back before most of the Ten were even born, and the two Stans weren't old men yet, in a cardboard box. Back then, Stanford wasn't really a con-man, him and his twin brother Stanley just lived a life in their weird cottage-shack-thingy. But that doesn't mean they did nothing! They're actually in a secret society, but I'll get to that later.

Stanley immediately took me in the first second he saw me there. As for Stanford, he wasn't too keen of taking in a stranger in a town where it can be hard sometimes to trust others, even something so small and innocent.

"Stanley, who knows where that thing could have come from? For all we know, he could be another deadly being, disguised as an infant!" Stanford worried.

"Please, Stanford, I know it's hard for you to trust others, but a baby?! Really? I think you're worrying too much." Stanley said, as he was cradling me in his arms. He then held me up and presented me to his brother.

"See? How can you resist his cuteness?"

"Someday Stanley, I hope you're not as soft as you are now."

"And I hope you're not so cold to helpless children." Stanley remarked. After that come-back, Stanford piped down.

"Alright, let's keep him for now." he said.

"Great! See, you still have your soft side!" Stanley grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, talk while you still can." Stanford threatened, even though he wasn't really serious. "But for now, what are we gonna call the little fella?"

The twins turned their heads, and noticed that I had vanished.

"Hurry! We have to find him!" Stanley panicked, and ran around searching.

After some searching, they finally found me in the living room, chewing on a dollar.

"Get that out of your mouth!" Stan yanked the money away from my mouth, and I started to cry.

"Stanford! It's just one dollar! Give it to him!" Stanley then pulled a dollar out of his pocket, and gave it to me, quickly putting it in my mouth.

"Out of all the things to put in his mouth...who knew." Stanford marveled.

"That's it!" Stanley shouted.

"What?"

"Bill! We'll call him Bill! Bill Pines."

"That doesn't have a very nice ring to it." Stanford pointed out.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Stanley asked.

"...No..."

"That settles it! Bill Pines it is!"

Stanford grumbled and went off to his bedroom. Stanley grabbed me, and began to rock me back and forth, watching as I fell asleep.

"Welcome to your new home, Bill. Everything will be okay." Stanley whispered.

If they had known what was yet to come, both Stanford and Stanley would have left me there to die, while I was still so small and vunerable. For what I am now, is a monster.


	2. First Day Of School

"Now Bill, what are you going to do?" Stanley asked

I groaned. I was now twelve years old, and today was my first day at Gravity Falls Elementary. After all, I couldn't be home-schooled forever.

"I'm going to try my best, make friends, and behave." I recited in a boring voice.

"Say it like you mean it this time."

"Dad, I'm going to be fine! The only thing that really bugs me is this boring uniform." I whined. The school dress code said that students had to wear collared polo shirt, that had to be in the color of either maroon, navy blue, white, or grey. As well as kaki pants, and shoes that could only be in one of the uniform colors. You even had to have your shoelaces in uniform color!

"Bill, we've discussed this already. School uniforms allow students to focus more." Stanley reminded me. Even if he is a really awesome dad, he can be a pain sometimes.

"Give him a break, Stanley, the kid can handle himself!" Stanford defended me.

After what felt like forever, I finally went off to school. There was no need for me to be dropped off, since the town was so small and school wasn't that far away. I felt a little nervous, after all, I was never out playing with any of the other kids for my entire life. Instead, I would stay inside and read some amazing novels that the Stan twins had written together, or have some time to myself in the forest, sitting alof one of the pine trees **(A/N: Please tell me I'm not the only one who loves hanging out in a huge pine tree)**.

Once I arrived at Gravity Falls Elementary, I stopped to look at the building. It wasn't that grand, but it was in a much better condition compared to my house. The walls were made of solid brown-ish bricks, with a rotunda as the main entrance. The roof was flat, and red letters that spelled "Gravity Falls Elementary" were placed on the side. I took a deep breath, and walked inside.

The interior wasn't as spectacular either. Just white tiles that covered the floor of the school. The hallways had carpeted flooring, and the walls were tan, with maroon lockers that made them look less bare. As well as the fact that the hallways were pretty small, so it would be easy finding my way to all of my classes. Several students filled the school, which made me feel very nervous. I just took a deep breath.

_It's not like you're going to have to make friends right now, besides, you have to get to class._ I thought to myself.

I was walking over to my first class, Math, when a group of intimidating boys walked up to me.

"Hey, look! It's that freak that hides inside all the time!" pointed out the biggest one, the leader of the pack. He had brown-ish hair, and tan-ish skin **(A/N:** **DQWKUQRSRORJB!)**, with a big ugly smirk on his face. All eyes turned towards me.

"You never go out, do you, Billy-Bob Joe? Are you a monster that has to be kept in a cage, by your parents, becuase they're too embarrassed to even show your face to the public?" the same boy said. Everyone cracked up, while I stood there, silent.

"Either way, you're still just some kind of mistake. You should have never been born. After all, there are only two people in this universe that even care about you. He punched me hard in the chest, and I tumbled on the ground. I was then being puched, kicked, and physically hurt all over my body.

"STOP IT!" a female voice cried out. A girl and boy who both had red hair jumped into action, and they began fighting all the other kids, until they eventually ran away. Once the others were gone, the girl helped me up. I had bruises in several areas, and was bleeding in a few places.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm fine." I responded.

"That was Brendon you just ran into. He's a big jerk!" replied the boy, who was very large and muscular. "I'm Dan, and this is Ruby."

"Brendon may be tough, but we can take him down easy." Ruby smiled.

"Thanks guys. My name is-" I was interupted by Dan.

"Everybody already knows your name, Bill. A lot of the other kids have been spying on you out in the woods, and they've made some pretty nasty rumors that aren't true." Dan explained.

"So that's why Brendon and other kids started beating me up?" I asked. Dan and Ruby nodded.

"But hey," Ruby reassured me, "we don't believe any of that, and we're happy to hang out with you!"

"Really?" I smiled.

"Sure thing! We could always use a smart guy to help us out!" Dan nudged me.

The tardy bell rang. We were out there for way too long.

"Let's get going." I said. Turns out, we all had the same class schedule. I guess it was because this school is so tiny.

_Maybe this year won't be so bad after all._


	3. Curiosity Killed The Triangle

My first day of school was over, and it was pretty good. Dan and Ruby became my new bodyguards, and I was the smart one of the group. As we were walking home, I was explaining to my new friends about how I was found in a box outside of Stanford and Stanley's house.

"So...you're like, an orphan?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty much I guess." I answered.

"And no one even knows where you come from? Doesn't that bug you?" Dan questioned.

I shrugged "I'm fine not knowing. I have an great life, and not to mention the fact that I have you guys!"

"Well that's good to know!" Ruby grinned.

We talked about our interests, what we had in common, and weird random stuff that only a group of friends would start talking about. Even though the distance wasn't very long, it felt like forever. Eventually, we reached Dan's house.

"See you Dan!" we waved goodbye, as he walked into his house. Once he was gone, it was just me and Ruby. There came an awkward silence between us. It's easier having more than two people in a conversation, because for some odd reason, whenever there are just two people, you're often in an awkward situation like this unless if you're really close with that person. And was I...blushing?!

_Oh no. Not today. Ruby is your friend. _I thought to myself.

"Bill? Are you okay?"

I pulled into focus. "Uh, yes Ruby, I'm fine."

We kept walking on with another awkward silence. It was like this for the rest of the short walk, with me practically shaking with fear. Once we reached my house, me and Ruby said goodbye to each other.

"Well...see you, Bill. I'm sure we could always hang out some time." Ruby waved and walked off.

As she walked away, I couldn't help but grin. Ruby was a pretty cool girl to be friends with.

_Yeah, friends..._

I went inside, and shouted, "I'm home!" but there was no reply.

"Stanford? Stanley?" I always called them by their actual names because there would be much confusion if I called both of them "Dad," or "Stan."

I turned towards the door nearby. I was forbidden to enter, and for my whole life I had never gone in. But that didn't mean I was never curious of what could be inside.

"Curiosity killed the cat." was the saying that I was told. But I opened the door, and saw some stairs. I was going to find out what was down there, despite my parents' rules.

"It's a good thing I'm not a cat, then."


	4. Into The Bunker

**Hey guys yay I'm not dead! Sorry for not posting anynew chapters or anything lately! The problem isn't that I'm running out of inspiration, it's that I have TOO MUCH inspiration! It's like...when you eat too much food and you can't digest it all, so instead you barf and out comes a huge mess! ...What have I done with my life?**

As I crept down the stairs, I heard voices. When I reached the bottom, I found a gathering of people, two of them were Stanford and Stanley, and the other was unknown.

"Alright! Now that we have discussed about our latest discoveries, what are going to do about Bill? Should we accept him into the order?" Stanley asked. All this time, that's what they've been up to! They have a secret society that I haven't been told about!

Suddenly, I accidentally tripped and came crashing down the stairs. Talk about a grand entrance.

"Bill?" Stanford looked up, surprised. "What are you doing here? You're not even supposed to be home until 3:10!"

"First off, it's past 3:10, and second, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE A SECRET SOCIETY IN THE BASEMENT?!"

"Bill, please," Stanley said in a calm voice, "let us explain."

"But he shouldn't even be down here!" Stanford pointed at me. But Stanley guilt-tripped Stanford to let me understand why I haven't been told any of this.

"Bill, as you have already noticed," Stanley explained, "we indeed have a secret society. So far, the only members are me, Stanford, and Fidlford H. McGuckett."

I looked over to the other person I didn't know. McGuckett had brown hair on and a beard. Along with that, he wore brown overalls, and a weird brown country hat.

"Well howdy there, Bill! Stanford and Stanley have been talkin' 'bout you!" he held out his hand, and I shook it.

"Anyways," Stanley continued, "our society is based on discovering the secrets of Gravity Falls."

"What do you mean? What secrets?" I asked, though I already knew what he was talking about. Whenever I hung out in the woods, I noticed strange things that felt creepy and unnatural. They were just glimpses of a shadow, or a faint whisper, but deep in my gut, I knew that there was such thing as the supernatural. I just didn't talk about it, otherwise I would sound like a crazy maniac.

"In this town, we have all witnessed very peculiar things. Like monsters and gnomws and the sort of stuff you ususally only hear in stories. But we know for a fact that they aren't just stories. There is no such thing as magic, just science that humanity does not yet understand. We investigate the strange things in the woods, and we all write them down in our own personal journal. Each member is honored with having one. Stanford has Journal #1, I hold Journal #2, and McGuckett has Journal #3."

"Oookay." I rubbed my arm awkwardly. I had the feeling that I was on one of those prank shows, and I was the one being pranked.

"So kid, you believe us?" Stanford asked me. I remained silent, still unsure how to respond to all of this.

"Here Bill, let me show you something." Stanley tossed me his journal, amd I looked through its pages. The instant I saw the astounding things on there, I just knew it was all true. It had to be. I looked up at the members of the secret society.

"I believe you." I said.

"That's fantastic!" McGuckett jumped up.

"So Bill, would you like to join us, and discover the mysteries of Gravity Falls?" Stanley asked.

"He shouldn't have even come down here in the first place!" Stanford bursted out. He clearly did not want me to join.

"I'm in!" I grinned.

"Excellent!" Stanley patted me on the back.

"YEEHAW!" McGuckett began to do a happy jig.

Stanley was just sitting there, with a serious Grumpy Cat face on. But nonetheless, I was a member. And I was ready to explore the woods and make discoveries that would change the world, and quite possibly the universe.


	5. Wrath Of The Pheacocks

For a while, life seemed to be awesome for me. As a member of the society, I found all kinds of amazing things in the forest. One time, I found what I thought was a peacock at first, but then it burst into flames! I named it a "pheacock," half peacock, and half pheonix. It was quite a sight!

"One day, Bill, you'll have your own journal." Stanley told me. And I was very eager to get one. I would go out into the woods whenever I had the opportunity. It was often hard to with school in the way, though. I would ask Stanley amd Stanford if I could just drop out of school. Getting Stanley on my side was an easy task, but Stanford was an entirely different thing.

"No way are you quitting education!" he'd say. Or "you weren't evem supposed to join the society in the first place!"

But it was until one fateful day that all of that would change.

The school year was over, and it was June 18. Clouds were beginning to form up in the sky, and I was hanging out with Dan and Ruby.

"I just don't get it Bill, where are most of the time when we want you to come chill with us?" Ruby asked me. Ever since I joined the society, I swore not to tell anybody else, even my closest friends.

"Yeah! What's up with you? You've just been ditching us to go out in the woods!" Dan shouted angrily.

"Guys, I'm sorry." I looked down in shame. "But I-I just have other stuff to do."

"What is so important?" Dan cried out. He then picked up a soda can and crushed it, just to show his anger.

"Bill," Ruby placed her shoulder on mine. "We're your friends, and you can tell us anything."

For a long time I stared at my friends, unsure of what to do. But then I looked at Ruby's desperate eyes. Okay...so maybe the way I felt about her was...well, a bit more than just friendship. And so what if I made an oath, these guys are my friends!

"Alright then, if you really have to know. Just don't tell anyone else about this, okay?" I said.

"Of course!" Ruby grinned.

"Cross our hearts!" Dan shouted in a very loud voice.

And so I told my friends everything. The secret society, the strange creatures, and the journals.

"So...you like, find all these monsters in the woods?" Ruby asked. From the looks on their faces, they didn't believe any of it.

...Until an angry pheacock showed up.

It was completely covered in flames, and began breath out fire.

"AHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed.

"What does it even want?!" Dan shouted.

"Well..." I said as we were dodging the fire, "earlier today I kind of stole one of its eggs for study..."

"You WHAT?!" Dan shouted in anger.

"It was an honest mistake!" I held my hands up.

All of a sudden, some flames were headed straight for Ruby.

"RUBY!" I cried out. I ran over to try to save her, but Dan much faster, and shoved her out of the way.

"Thanks Dan. But you know I could have saved myself just fine." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Just looking out for you, that's all." The two of them had this awkward silence for a bit, meanwhile I was just standing there feeling even more awkward. There was then the loud cry of the pheacock, and she began to swoop down on us all. We all Knew that we were doomed.

Just like a miracle, it began to rain heavily. The pheacock was no longer on fire, and it looked like any other ordinary peacock.

"Well what do you know." I grinned as the pheacock went back into the forest.

I turned over to Dan and Ruby.

"That was crazy, right g-"

I cut off to see two of my best friends making out with eachother! I was absolutely speechless. And to make things even worse, right then Stanford arrived. He got out and fast-walked over to me, looking pretty ticked off.

"Bill, WHAT DID YOU DO?! I come home to find a pheacock egg in our house, and we couldn't find you anywhere!" he looked at me, the fire in his eyes showing his pure fury. I bent my head down.

"I-I-" I stammered

"I don't even want to hear it!" Stanford put his hand out and shunned me. "What you did today was completely STUPID!"

"Well I'm sorry dad if you didn't want me to be part of the society, but I'm staying in it no matter what! I just want to be like you! Going on adventures and having my own journal! But I guess being a total jerk is required to be a pro!" I shouted back. I had never once in my life talked back to anybody, but at the moment, I was so filled up with rage that I could care less. Stanford looked super-angry. I had just unleashed his full anger.

"I DIDN'T EVEN WANT YOU AS PART OF THE FAMILY WHEN WE FOUND YOU OUTSIDE!" Stan shouted in a voice so loud and clear, it could be heard all throughout the universe. Stanford then widened his eyes, realizing what he had just said.

"I think we better go home now." Ruby said. Together, Ruby and Dan left me to face the wrath of my father. Tears swelled up in my eyes. Did he really mean what he just said?

"Bill, I-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!" And with that, I ran off into the forest.

Stanford just stood there for a while. He could not believe what he just said.

"What have I done?"


	6. Crappy Birthday!

**Hey guys! Just a heads up, this chapter has some suicidal thoughts. Man, is it just me or when it comes to my stories does it all go depressing after Chapter 5? At least, that's how it was with Disney Factory... And I am trying to finish this as quickly as possible before I go to Hawaii, and only maybe this chapter and chapter 7 are all I'll do. Perhaps and eighth. We'll see.**

The years passed by, and I pushed myself away from most socialization. I still lived at home, but I secluded myself in my room, and stayed away from everyone, my friends, and my family, especially Stanford. What am I saying? I didn't even have a family! I didn't even explore in the woods anymore, it just seemed pointless. In fact, at that time, living felt pointless. Stanley had grown worried about me, so he had me taken to therapy. Doctor after doctor, pill after pill, therapist after therapist. Stanford even let me quit school, on account of me getting "better."

It was like this for a very long time, until the day I turned thirteen.. Yes, I know. I spent much of my precious time just lying around in my misery. But that's because I had no idea what I should be happy about. I was home alone again, while Stanley and Stanford were out doing "business." I really knew they were planning something for my birthday, because Stanley is a terrible liar.

I just sat on the couch, staring at the empty black color of the TV turned off. After getting bored of that, I looked around and noticed McGuckett's journal on the floor.

"I guess he left it here." I said to myself.

Despite the fact that I quit the society, something drove me to read it. But just as I was about to, there was a knock on the door. I debated over whether I should answer it or not.

"I could always just slam the door in their face if it's some weirdo."

I opened the door, and much to my surprise, Dan and Ruby were in front on the doorstep with a birthday cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they cheered.

I just stood there, not sure what to say.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"It's your birthday, and we're your friends, so we just wanted to celebrate and hang out with you!" Ruby smiled.

"Mind if we come in?" Dan asked.

"No." I lied. I didn't really feel in the mood for hanging out. Then again, I never did anymore. They walked in and we sat down on the table.

"So, what's been goin' on lately? We haven't talked with you for a while." Ruby said.

"Made any new discoveries?" Dan asked.

I just kept silent. Then I decided to speak up a little.

"I quit the society."

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed. I just sat there with a blank look on my face.

"Why?" Ruby asked. I slowly took a deep breath.

"Because I see no point to any of it. I don't see a point to my life anymore."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Dan shouted. "ONLY WIMPS GIVE UP ON LIFE, AND YOU'RE NOT A WIMP!"

Tears started to come into Ruby's eyes.

"Bill," she said calmly, "if you...you know, just think about all the others out there that care about you. Your friends, your family-"

"THAT'S THE REASON WHY I WANT TO COMMIT SUICIDE!" I burst out into anger. "BECAUSE ONCE I'M DEAD, THE PEOPLE WHO USED TO BULLY ME WILL FEEL BAD ABOUT IT, AND I WON'T BE JUST THE HIDDEN KID WHOM NEARLY THE WHOLE TOWN DOESN'T KNOW! EVERYONE WILL FEEL LIKE IDIOTS, AND WILL MOURN MY DEATH! AND STANFORD WILL FEEL THE MOST REGRET OF ALL, BECAUSE HE'LL KNOW THAT HE WAS THE MAIN REASON BEHIND MY MISERY, THE REASON BEHIND MY DEATH, THAT IN A WAY, HE WAS A MURDERER!"

There was a long silence between the three of us.

"In that case, I think we should just leave." Dan said. "So much for a happy birthday."

The two got up and left, but Ruby turned around, faced me, and said:

"That is the most selfish thing I have heard anybody say in my entire life. You're a monster."

And with that, Dan and Ruby were gone. Even the cake was gone, which Dan had taken with him. I knelt down on the floor, and began to cry.

"She's right, I am a monster."

It felt like a long good while that I was sobbing. I eventually stopped crying so that I could breathe. I saw the third journal still lying there, so I picked it up, and opened to a random page. I saw a picture of a strange triangle machine. I read the words and started to get curious:

_With this device, a person will gain ultimate knowledge and power. It took me a very long time to build it down in the basement. It is now complete, and we can't wait to try it out later on._

I grinned, satisfied with what I had read. I could be able to know who my real parents were! And with ultimate power, I wouldn't have to live my miserable life anymore! I tore out the page, headed downstairs and found the curious machine.

"Now to operate it."


	7. The Dorito God

I read the page carefully, making sure that nothing would go wrong. I pushed some buttons and looked up. The machine began to glow. I ran over towards the circle that you're supposed to stand in. I pulled a really big heavy lever, and watched as blue lightning sparked from the machine and surrounded me.

"Here we go."

I felt a surge of energy run through my veins. I could see everything. I focused hard and I saw my parents. They were very wealthy, but my parents didn't want me for some reason. They didn't want to have a child, so they gave me up. I wanted to stop the images, but they refused to leave my mind. More visions appeared. War, violence, death, and it started to expand to the point where I knew everything in the universe. It was too much for me to handle. Pain spread throughout my entire body, like someone had stabbed me at every angle.

I screamed out in pain. I couldn't handle it. The blue light became a blinding white, and I couldn't see anything. Tears flowed down me face.

"I'm sorry."

And after that, I blacked out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxmuffinxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ugh." I groaned. I was still throbbing with pain. Everything felt so...weird. I opened my eyelids-wait-or was that eyelid, as in one eye? Yep, something happened to my physical appearance alright. I stood up, weak and shaking. Suddenly, I began to float in midair!

"Woah." I spoke. My voice sounded different, too.

_If only I had a mirror._ I thought to myself. And just like that, a floating mirror appeared in front of me!

"Neat!" I said. With these powers, I could do anything!

I looked at my reflection, and gasped. For what stared back at me was a yellow triangle, with black arms and legs sticking out, and black pyramid brick lines near the bottom. One eye stuck out slightly above the center, with eyelashes on the lower part of it. For a while, I kept staring at the new me.

_I'm a floating cyclops Dorito._

Then I just laughed. I actually came to like this appearance even more than my human one! It seemed kind of handsome! I also laughed at everything I knew. How people just spend their lives doing the same day-to-day routine, until they die. Human emotions just seemed so stupid! I also began to cherish the images I had of blood and gruesome things.

_What a wonderful world!_

I laughed some more. The fact that I was once miserable seemed funny to me.

_Why was I sad again?_

_How could I have been so dumb?_

I laughed for bit more, until I grew tired of it. I looked at my reflection again.

_It could use something..._

I snapped my fingers, and I was now wearing my signature top hat and bow tie, along with my cane.

"Perfect! All ready for a day out!" I chuckled darkly.

I then stopped. I knew that Stanley and Stanford were going to be home in exactly six minutes and eighteen seconds.

"But before I do, I just have to join the party! Wouldn't wanna be rude or anything!"


	8. Life is a Party

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while, but I was in Hawaii! And just to let you know, I am NOT one of those authors who will discontinue my fics. It just seems rude to the readers (but I totally get it if you actually do that). I Cipher promise that no matter how long of a hiatus I have, I WILL NEVER STOP WORKING ON A FIC. The only way you can know that I discontinued a story is if I say so, and if that does happen, you are free to have a huge tyrade about me. **

As Stanford and Stanley drove up to the house, I floated in a position like I was lounging.

_This is going to be entertaining._

The door opened, and they walked in. The instant they did, the whole house went dark, as if it were already night.

"Bill!" Stanley called out. "We're back!"

"Bill! We just want to see you! Come on over here so we can say happy birthday!" Stanford shouted.

"Oh, but I am here." I said in a sinister voice.

"What-" Stanley was cut off by the room being lit again, and there I stood-er-floated-in front of them.

"SURPRISE!" I waved my arms. Noisemakers randomly popped up and blew out a shower of glitter and confetti. Stanford and Stanley just stood speechless, not sure what to say about the situation, which made me laugh.

"Bill...what have you-" I cut off Stanford as well.

"But you guys already know the answer to that!" I pointed out. "That machine McGuckett made was outstanding, by the way! I should go and thank him!"

"Bill," Stanley said in a surprisingly calm voice, "Please, we can help you."

"Why would I want help going back to my boring life? This is me now!"

Stan looked at me with sincere eyes. I yawned, knowing that he was about to say something emotional.

"Bill Abtash Pines," he said, "I am so sorry for all of the mistakes I have made in my life. I'm not a good man, and I've been feeling so much regret up inside. If you want to forget about us, I understand, but please, don't hurt other people, I don't want to have to hurt you."

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!" I laughed harder than ever. "Like you even COULD hurt me! You people are really funny! But you did just point out that my full name doesn't sound catchy. Well, just my last name. After all, I'm not even a part of this family!"

"That's not true, Bill!" Stanley exclaimed. "You are definately the most important part of this family!"

"That's it!" I snapped my fingers. "Cipher!"

"What?" Stanford and Stanley asked at the same time.

"Bill Cipher! That sounds about 200% cooler!" (A/N: If you get that reference, I will give you my congrats and my love! ...In a non-weird way.) I laughed again. Everything just seemed so funny to me!

"Anyways, this was fun and all, but I better be going!" a bright portal opened up and I rushed in.


End file.
